


You Need Me To Survive

by hmmfanfiction (niggletsune)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/hmmfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spend a day alone at the pool. Water brings out Derek's playful side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me To Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obrienbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienbutt/gifts).



> I had inspiration from PrettiestAlpha little imagine post [here ](http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/post/86530039993/i-imagine-that-whenever-stiles-and-derek-go%20) You should really check out her mini alpha series too, a bunch of Sterek cuteness is there.

Derek looked at the glistening pool water then looked back at Stiles who had a playful smirk on his face. “What?” 

Stiles smirked harder and laughed. “This is how it started you know,” there was a certain giddiness in his eyes as he and Derek stood before the pool.

                “How what started?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You and me, the pool and all.”

Derek raised a brow. “I don’t get it.”

Stiles sighed and threw his towel on the ground then dropped down to let his feet dangle in the pool. Maybe Derek didn’t feel the way Stiles felt. “Nothing, nothing. Never mind.”

Derek furrowed his brows. “No, Stiles tell me.”

                “No, it’s fine. Sit,” he patted the spot next to him.

Derek pulled his t-shirt over his head and sat down next to Stiles, letting his feet also dangle into the cool blue water.

                “How is it that you sit down and still look like a Greek God?” Stiles asked and poked at Derek’s abs. “I mean c’mon!”

Derek shook his head and pushed Stiles’ hand away. “Whatever, Stiles. Just shut your mouth and enjoy the fact that I’m swimming with you.”

                “We’re not really swimming. And jeez, sorry that Scott and Allison ditched us at the last moment.”

Derek didn’t actually mind. He was happy Scott and Allison weren’t here. If they were here they’d all have to have conversation together and Derek liked having Stiles to himself. “It would have been nice to know beforehand so I didn’t have to show up.”

Stiles frowned. “You can leave whenever, sourwolf. No one’s holding you hostage with chains and electrocutions ya know.”

Derek glared at Stiles which only made him smile wider. “You’re so funny.”

                “Funny’s my middle name.”

Derek stretched and sat back. “How is it that we just have this pool to ourselves?”

Stiles shrugged. “Allison’s dad knows a guy I guess. I don’t know, it’s kind of nice not being at the local pool with snot nose kids running around.”

                “I like kids.” Derek said.

Stiles turned to him, surprised. “Really? Derek Hale likes kids?!”

Derek shrugged. “They’re little sponges that absorb information, yeah I like kids.”

                “No way.” Stiles shook his head in disbelief. “Who would’ve thought you were good with kids, you’re not even good with people, like ever.”

                “I never said I was good with kids, I just said that I liked them.”

Stiles shook his head wordlessly and lay back with his hands behind his head.

                “Are we going to do any actual swimming?” Derek asked as he stayed in the sitting position.

Stiles sat up. “Just trying to add some bronze to my paleness.”

                “You get tanner if you’re actually in the water,” Derek said. “It’s because of the reflection.”

Stiles nodded. “I know. Why so eager to swim, do wolves even like water?”

Derek hit him playfully over the head. “I’m not a cat, dumbass!”

Stiles laughed. “I know, I know. I’m just saying! Okay, fine. Let’s get in!” Stiles pushed himself to the edge of the pool and slipped into the water. He came up gasping and shivering, spitting water out as he did. “Oh, cold, cold! Holy shit, so cold!”

Derek tried to hide the smile on his lips as he joined Stiles in the pool. “Feels just about right to me.”

Stiles glared. “Says the wolf that never gets cold.”

Derek grinned. He was about to say something when a spray of water was sent into his face. He opened his eyes to a giggle Stiles.

                “You think that’s funny?”

Stiles nodded, still giggling behind his lips.

Derek raised a brow then flashed his blue eyes at Stiles. Stiles stopped giggling and his face went pale. “Derek I-,” He didn’t have time to finish his apology before Derek lunged at him. For once Stiles’ flailing helped him out as he accidently slipped away from Derek. He pushed off the pool floor and swam, hoping to put some distance away from the wolf. As Stiles turned to see how far Derek was behind him he noticed Derek was gone. Then suddenly he felt himself being tackled from the beneath the water.

 

                Stiles came up gasping for air and found a glorious, glistening smile upon Derek’s lips. “That was not fair; all I did was splash you!”

Derek shrugged. “Retaliation is what wolves do best.”

Stiles laughed and began to float himself on his back. Derek then came alongside him and lifted Stiles up, holding him over his head.

                “Whoa! Whoa! Derek, Derek!” Stiles yelled into the air. “Derek put me the hell down!”

                “Your wish is my command.” Derek tossed Stiles lightly and sent him crashing into the water.

Stiles came up and swam quickly over to Derek. “The water makes you like a playful puppy!”

Derek glared. “I am not a dog, idiot!”

Stiles laughed. He then put a devious smile on his lips and lunged at Derek. He began dragging Derek through the water. “You need me to survive!”

Something sparked in Derek’s mind. Now he knew what Stiles meant earlier when he said “This is how it started you know.” Derek laughed and rolled his eyes. “Get off, nerd.” He mumbled.

Stiles laughed and let Derek go and they stood in front of each other in the five feet of water. Stiles looked down through his lashes at Derek’s wet lips then flicked his eyes up to rest upon Derek’s.

                “So this is how it started.” Derek said.

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

                “You’ve felt this way ever since then?”

                “Ever since I knew that somehow you needed me.”

Derek looked at Stiles’ lips then closed the distance between them, joining their mouths together. Stiles was stunned at first and his eyes popped open in surprise. But then he realized that Derek Hale was actually fucking kissing him and he wasn’t going to kiss him like some loser who had never been kissed before. So he closed his eyes and let Derek’s mouth guide his own. When Derek broke off he splashed Stiles immediately then dropped under the water to hide the blush on his cheeks. Yeah, he was definitely glade Allison and Scott bailed, he could get used to being with Stiles alone, really used to it.


End file.
